brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Turf War
The Turf War is a 4v4 gamemode (which is probably the dark version of the Deep Mines or double dark version of smash and grab) where the both teams objectives is to show each other team who is the boss by inking more area than the other teams so that they are victorious and claims this territory for themself (so that they can steal the crystals in the safe ~ attacking team heist). This mode will show the minimap with the team colour area of where and how much there is (topleft?), and the percentage of your and the opponent team ink of the total area (the whole map is 100% including walls because walls can be broken then can walk over the broken walls). The match lasts for 3 minutes and 30 seconds. When the match starts, typically the players will walk around their spawn area to ink the floor with their team colour to fill up that area, then the brawlers will walk to the center of the map where they try to ink more zones. This is where and when the brawler will clash with each other to kill and walk on the center area, then the fight continues of brawlers trying to kill the enemies to advance further. When a brawler got killed, he/she will spill the elixir (which is considered as ink (because its liquid) in this mode) in the opponent team colour rather than own team colour (example when a blue team brawler kills a red team brawler, that red team brawler will spill elixir in the blue team colour), so this means that killing an enemy brawler will increase the total friendly ink area on the field, this enemy ink colour machenics is also based on the splatoon game (because in other brawl stars modes a dead brawler will spill elixir in their own team colour). Area control in brawl stars is part of the strategy to be able to walk over and ink more area (like smash and grab to get crystals spawning form the box). The point of killing enemy bawlers in this mode is quite similar to smash and grab, which is to force enemies to retreats so that friendly brawlers can advance to ink more area. The map of this mode (along with other 4v4 modes) are larger than the 3v3 modes maps. The maps of turf war mode ideally should be similar shaped as the splatoon turf war maps. When there are 45 seconds left, the timer will start to turn yellow like the last 30 seconds of bounty and when there are 25 seconds left, it will show either "your team is wining! maintain the ink area lead!" or "your team is losing! quickly ink more area!" and it can interchange whenever a team catches up the amount of ink on the area compared to the other team like the last 20 seconds of bounty, and the timer turns red when there are 10 seconds left (same for the last 10 seconds of bounty). When the match ends, the turf war result will show the map of the inked area of both teams and the inked percentage of the total area of the both teams, for few seconds. Then the team that has more/less inked area/percentage value will play the winning/losing theme. The next button will appear at the bottom screen which leads the player to main brawl result screen (the map and the numberic value will not disappear yet when the next button appears, those will disappear when pressing the next button). The brawlers got unlimited ink supply stored under their foots which the ink will release when the brawler walks (this is to shows how the brawlers inks the area by walking). Its actual inking shape and size is the blue/red circle around the brawler which is shown above (because it makes sense for that circle to have other uses, which shows how you are going to ink) so that all brawlers will ink equal size and shape. Notes: *When the match starts, the area already have some ink on the floor where the brawlers are standing on because standing also eject ink to the floor, like walking. *Jumping will not ink the floor (like swoop), bull's bulldozer will ink the floor because he is not jumping. *Walls/mushroom/cactus are also considered as an area because they can be broken and be walked on, the mushroom and cactus can regrow and the ink that was on there will still be there thus giving slight advantage to the team that walked over the destroyed mushroom/cactus if they are not destroyed again (thus making opponent brawler unable to walk over the regrown mushroom/cactus). **Bushes tiles can also be inked. *Attacks will not ink the floor. The Minimap The minimap is located at the top left which is relatively small. Like that game the minimap will show the map layout itself, dots that represents brawlers in friendlies and opponents, line to indicate walls, bush colours to indicate bushes, and others for others. The colour will takeover when the floor is inked and the map is updated in real time. When opponents enters the bushes the dots indicating the opponents will disappear till they comes out of the bushes like the boss fight boss indicator. I guess that the player can tap on the screen to enlarge it and more details and make the map more transparent so that the player still can see the brawl, and tap that top left again to minimize back. Submodes There can be 2 kinds of mechanics that can work in this game mode and they are: Bounty Kind (Default kind) In this submode (its also like the splatoon turf war), Is when there are time limit and two teams will try to make the floor their team colour area more than the other team, the match ends when the times is up. This one is drawable and its very hard to draw. Smash and Grab Kind In this submode (like smash and grab), is when the teams are trying to ink the floor of their team colour more than the enemy team for certain amount of time. When team A inks the total floor area in their team colour of 50+%, then the 30 seconds countdown will starts that favours team A. The countdown can be reset when the Team B inks the floor that overtakes percentage/ties the value of total area that the team A has, otherwise the match ends with team A wins. This is like smash and grab in the sense that the crystals are replaced by ink area and the victory condition is 10 crystals are replaced by 50% of area with their ink colour. As the smash and grab kind, this is undrawable. Useful Brawlers :Mortis and Crow: They move faster than the other brawlers so they ink the floor area faster, in addition mortis dash will also ink the floor which gives him even faster floor inking. :Bull: His super can quickly ink the area quickly in a very short time. And a bonus to this, his super will ink exactly the size of the yellow rectangle area because he got touch that area with the bulldozer which the hitbox bashes opponents so also ink that area to match his bulldozing hitbox. :Jessie, Barley and Bo: Their attacks/super will deny the enemy brawlers to walk over that certain area, especially when match is ending soon. :Inkling, is the character from splatoon game itself, his/her attack will also ink the floor unlike the other brawlers because the attack is made of ink. Tips *When the match starts, try to walk around your team spawn area till they are filled by your team colour, so that you do not missed out spaces near your area. *Do not advance solo to the enemy spawn because they can track you by seeing your ink trail. Trivia *This mode is directly based on the splatoon game turf war mode, where each team have to make the floor on their own team colour with as much area as they can until the match ends, when the match ends the team that inked more area than the other team wins. **The differences of Brawl stars turf war and splatoon turf war is that in brawl stars you have to walk over to ink the floor, and in splatoon you have to shoot to ink the floor. **The Dark Modes 4v4 are also inspired by the splatoon 4v4. **The splatoon game has the minimap (pressing the select button) and the percentage value of ink on the ground, yes the idea also comes from here. *In every mode, when a brawler dies, he/she will spill elixir similar to the shape of an inkling's ranged attack or death. *The machenics of the turf war are similar in both games and its based on it. Category:Events Category:Ranked Events